


Free Pass

by Luv_Haze



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Haze/pseuds/Luv_Haze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric believes Daryl is gay and so far in the closet that he can't enjoy who he really is so he gives Aaron a free pass to kiss him - it is the end of the world after all, why not share the love?  When Aaron finally gets the nerve to do so, he forgets to mention he's only allowed a kiss and Daryl isn't the only one that finally gets to be who he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be 3 or 4 chapter story.

Ever since he’d laid eyes on Daryl, Aaron had wondered about his sexual orientation. He didn’t seem interested in any of the women in his group, but he didn’t seem like he was into men either. Eric had been the one to spell it out for Aaron the night after they showed Daryl the motorcycle in their garage.

“He’s gay,” Eric said, smirking with a know-it-all attitude.

“You think?” Aaron wasn’t convinced. 

Eric shook his head. “No, I don’t think, I know. He’s gay. You should kiss him.”

Aaron laughed, thinking it was a joke, but when he met Eric’s eyes, he realized he was serious. “What? Why would you…suggest that?”

“Because it’s obvious he’s never been with a man,” Eric said but that hardly satisfied Aaron’s confusion.

  


Aaron asked Eric about what he meant again a few days later. “Why did you say I should kiss Daryl?”

Eric put the book down he had been reading and gave him a look. “Because…it’s the end of the world and it would be a sacrilege to let that poor, hunk of a man stay in the closet. He should come out, explore what life has left to offer…”

“And you think he should start by kissing me?” Aaron asked, not letting him answer. “You’re being rather altruistic by offering me up for sacrifice.”

“How about I give you a free pass. Just this once. For his sake,” Eric said, leaning forward on his knees with an eager glint in his eyes. 

Aaron was bewildered. “You’re serious?”

“Dead serious. Do it. Give the man his first real gay kiss. You have my blessing.”

  


It was two nights later that Aaron poked his head in the garage. “We’re going to bed, but stay as late as you want.”

Daryl glanced up at him, wiping his hands with a rag. “Nah, I can go. I’m ‘bout done for tonight anyway.”

“We have a spare room you can stay in,” Aaron said, suddenly feeling nervous for offering. It was then that Eric’s suggestion pounded between his ears. He had thought about it, sure, of course, but he wasn’t planning on acting on it, even with permission. He couldn’t just kiss Daryl. What a ridiculous idea. 

Daryl shifted his weight from one leg to another, looking uneasy. 

“What I mean is, if you want to stay late sometimes, you can, we have a spare room. You don’t have to use it, just thought I’d offer…” Aaron rambled, smiling like a fool to cover up his building anxiety. Daryl was attractive and it was something Aaron had tried to put out of his mind for a while, especially since Eric had implanted the idea that he could act on that attraction.

“It got a bed?” Daryl asked and Aaron nodded. 

“Yeah, of course, you want to see it?” When Daryl moved to follow him, Aaron kept chattering. “We put clean sheets on it today, you know, in case you wanted to use it. They’re purple, I hope you don’t mind. Nice new pillows too, I picked them up on a run a few months back.”

They moved up the stairs and into the hallway, Daryl never saying a word. “Eric already went to bed,” Aaron whispered as they passed the master bedroom door. 

When they finally got to the spare room at the far end of the hall, Aaron flipped on the light and threw his hands up in the air as if to say ta-da, here it is! He felt like an idiot. 

Daryl stepped into the room and slowly walked around. He popped open the closet, checked inside then eyed the bed. “Ain’t slept in a bed in a long while.”

“You don’t have one at the house?” Aaron didn’t understand, they had made sure there were enough beds for their entire group. 

Daryl glanced at him then glanced at the floor. “Sleep on the floor, all of us.”

Aaron didn’t know what to make of that. “On purpose?”

Daryl actually cracked a smile. “Old habit. It’s safer. We must seem like drowned rats to ya’ll.”

“Not at all. I get it, I mean, I don’t know what it’s like to be out there in the way you do, but it’s hard to let go and relax just because you’re in a safe environment because you haven’t felt safe in a long time…but you can relax here, please, take the bed, sleep as long as you want, rest…”

Daryl nodded and sat down on the foot of the bed to start removing his shoes. “Thanks, I’ll sleep a few hours then go back.” 

It pained Aaron that Daryl couldn’t give himself that permission to stay the whole night, that he felt he had to go back and sleep on the floor for what? Some semblance of security for his friends, security that was already a given behind the walls of the community or was he ashamed to be able to relax when so many of his loved ones couldn’t quite do so yet.

And that’s when Aaron finally saw things from Eric’s perspective. His lover had seen this in Daryl all along, his need to relax, to be himself and his inability to do so because of the state of the world and the fears of his family. Eric had seen all that and suggested a reprieve for their new friend, a simple way to help him join their world of safety and comfort—a way to be alive.

“Did you have a special someone before all of this?” Aaron asked before he could stop himself.

Daryl grunted as he neatly placed his shoes next to each other near the dresser. “No.”

“Eric and I met before the world turned into what it is now. We were friends for a long time, always said if we were still single at thirty then we’d be together…he, uh, gave me a free pass.”

Daryl squinted at him. “What the hell’s a free pass?” 

Aaron laughed nervously. “You know, permission to, uh…” He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest. His anxiety was at an all-time high. Why did he even mention the free pass?

Daryl’s unreadable eyes bore into him.

“Uh…you know…it’s actually silly, I mean, he thinks you might be like us,” Aaron said, motioning to himself, laughing as though it was a ludicrous idea, “and if that’s the case then he thought you’d probably be missing out on…stuff…and…if you were missing out then he thought giving me a free pass from the relationship would somehow be the solution.” Aaron laughed again, over acting as though this was all a big, funny joke so he wouldn’t get punched in the face if it turned out Eric was wrong.

Daryl stood up, looking a bit perplexed and Aaron straightened up, worried he might indeed go to bed with a black eye. But before Aaron could think of something to say, Daryl moved toward him and grabbed the door, shutting it and pulling him into the room, straight into his arms. 

Aaron hadn’t been manhandled since high school and that wasn’t the fun, pleasant type of manhandling like this was. Daryl was on him, hands on his hips, chapped lips on his mouth before he could even process what was happening. No words, no flirting, just pure, unadulterated lust.

And by god was it everything Aaron imagined. Daryl was his type, though he didn’t even know he had a type until he’d seen him. Masculine, strong, silent, vulnerable. Their teeth clinked when Daryl deepened the kiss and the lights seemed to have been turned off before his shirt was unbuttoned and yanked off his arms. It was all a blur. So much of a blur that it wasn’t until his belt buckle was in Daryl’s hands that he regained his sanity long enough to remember that he’d only been given a free pass to kiss him, not for anything else.

But at some point, Daryl had figured out what a free pass was and Aaron hadn’t clarified so really, it was just a misunderstanding. A misunderstanding that had Aaron on his hands and knees on the bed, pants gone and Daryl’s wet fingers inside him. Fuck, he hadn’t been fucked in years. He and Eric just didn’t have sex that way, strictly being a hands and mouth couple. He’d only been fucked twice really, once in college by a guy he really liked who never called him afterwards and then by a man he’d dated for a few weeks in his late twenties. He turned out to be married so that had ended quickly.

His mind screamed at him to tell Daryl to stop, that he didn’t have permission to do this, but something inside him craved this, to be manhandled, dominated, he was so tired of being the strong one in the relationship that he needed this. 

And then Daryl was inside him, wet with spit. Without lube it stung, but Aaron felt a frustration inside him that he didn’t even know he’d been holding on to suddenly release and he let himself relax, fully, totally relax. 

“Fuck,” Daryl whispered in the dark, his voice heady and strained. 

Aaron replied with his own labored “fuck,” reveling in Daryl’s musk. Daryl smelled like a man, whereas Eric smelled like…a clean, well groomed person and Aaron imagined he fell somewhere in between, but it was intoxicating to be taken like this, with such passion, such need, such raw power.

As Daryl moved, Aaron’s arousal increased and he found himself insatiably hard. Whether intentional or not, Daryl’s cock kept finding his prostate and before long, he had to balance himself on one hand to stroke himself with the other. 

Daryl grabbed him around the waist when he lost his balance and nearly collapsed to the bed. He pulled out, manhandling him again to move them to their feet. They stumbled over Daryl’s shoes, kicking them out of the way then Aaron’s hands found purchase on the top of the dresser, Daryl behind him, bending him over and sliding back in. With a steadier stance, Aaron was able to touch himself again and was surprised by how quickly he came. 

Daryl lasted about five minutes, if even, but it was still longer than Aaron had lasted. He chalked it up to the continuous stimulation of his prostate that had him coming as fast a teenager, but really, he knew it was because of the overwhelming state of arousal that came with being dominated by Daryl Dixon.

“How long does that free thing you got last?” Daryl asked, breathing heavily behind him as he pulled out.

“Uh…” Aaron didn’t know how to answer. Should he tell him the truth? That sex wasn’t part of the free pass at all or what? He decided it wasn’t worth it for both of them to be at fault, so he would spare Daryl the real details. “One night.”

Daryl grunted in response and Aaron found himself wrapped in warm arms again, being guided back to the bed. 

Daryl didn’t kiss him or say anything else, but he did throw an arm over Aaron’s chest once he settled onto his side and that was as close to cuddling as he’d get. He could tell he had fallen asleep immediately, but Aaron could not sleep. He didn’t know what to make of what had just happened.

And he wasn’t sure how Eric would take it when he told him, because he had to tell him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I'm very much a Rickyl shipper, however, this story will lean more toward Daaron(??) Is that the couple name we're going with? With that said, we get to see both Eric and Rick's response to what happened in this chapter. Woo-wee!

Daryl had walked around the community a few times, lost in thought, before heading back to the house he shared with his family. He had woken up feeling warm and comfortable, Aaron wrapped up in his arms like they were lovers. He supposed they were lovers, or had a one night stand or something. He wasn’t sure what to make of any of it. 

He’d noticed Aaron right away, liked him right away, but didn’t think he’d ever fuck the man.

It had always been Rick. He hated to admit it, even to himself, but he’d been pining after Rick for so long he’d become numb to his own feelings. That and Rick had changed, no longer the man Daryl had fallen for. Rick was straight, of course. Daryl knew that, accepted that, didn’t matter either way, even if Rick had been bi or gay, it was unlikely they’d be prancing off into the sunset together, happy like Aaron and Eric.

Daryl wondered about Eric and how he could have given his partner a free pass to fuck another man. He wouldn’t let anyone touch Aaron if it were him.

Regardless, it wasn’t like it was going to happen again. Aaron had said one night and it was morning now, the night long gone, forever to be a memory—one that Daryl would certainly savor. Aaron was…lovely. The word itself had Daryl cringing, but it was accurate nonetheless.

He waited until everyone had left for their morning duties before climbing the stairs of the porch and heading for the bathroom. He needed to shower. He smelled like sex and he knew it. Grime and dirt and walker stench couldn’t mask the overpowering smell of their carnal fucking. It was ironic. All this time he’d been avoiding a shower, not wanting to adapt to the safety, not wanting to let his guard down and feel like he could relax and now he was making a bee line for the shower because he had let his guard down. That and he smelled like Aaron. 

He knew it was much more likely that Aaron smelled like him, because Aaron had a soft, masculine scent, like pine and berries, a clean scent though, Daryl liked it, craved it. He crossed through the living room and up the stairs to the hallway, peeling his vest off as he went.

“Where’ve you been?” Rick’s voice startled him, causing him to flinch a little. He didn’t jump like most people would have, but he was definitely taken off guard since he had seen Rick leave twenty minutes ago.

Turning around, Daryl shrugged his shoulders and met Rick’s intensely hard eyes. “Workin’ on the bike all night.”

Rick was standing in the master bedroom doorway wearing his new constable outfit. He looked like the Rick he’d first met, but he was different, very different.

Rick didn’t smile. Instead, he stepped forward. “I went by the garage last night, the lights were off. You work in the dark?”

The question was so insidious that Daryl had to resist the urge to step backwards. Rick had been pissing him off since they arrived, but this was beyond any of his business.

“I fell asleep.” Daryl wasn’t sure what was happening, but whatever it was, it wasn’t pleasant.

Rick forced a strained smile and took another couple of steps forward until he was in Daryl’s space. He leaned in as if to whisper and Daryl held his ground, but was ready to punch him if he attacked. To think that Rick would attack him made his heart hurt. This wasn’t his Rick.

“You smell like sex,” Rick said after inhaling near Daryl’s neck. 

Daryl tensed his muscles to stop from shaking. He couldn’t let Rick know he’d been with a guy, maybe the old Rick would have understood, but this Rick was unpredictable. “Ya gonna tell me I can’t jerk off, officer?”

It was his attempt to lighten the mood, answer the question and get the hell out of there, but Rick stepped even closer, bringing their bodies very close, but not touching. He was still leaned into the side of Daryl’s face, near his ear. 

“Which one of them did you fuck?” Rick asked, his voice laced with an emotion that Daryl couldn’t pinpoint. “Or was it both?”

Daryl swallowed and leaned away, finally stepping back. “Ain’t ya gotta be at work or something?”

“Dammit Daryl…” Rick turned his head away, looking frustrated and stressed. He looked more human, more like his Rick. “Why didn’t you tell me? We could have…” Rick let out a long, aggravated sigh. “We could have worked something out.”

Unsure of what he meant, Daryl eyed him, waiting for whatever punishment Rick would dole out to him for being gay and for hiding it. 

Rick must have sensed Daryl’s confusion, because he kept talking. “I meant…you and I could have worked something out, you didn’t need to go to them.”

And suddenly, it was clear. Rick was jealous. He was jealous and suggesting that he could provide satisfaction to Daryl’s needs. 

They stared at each other for a long minute before Rick finally swore under his breath and grabbed Daryl’s chin, bringing their lips together in what Daryl could only rationalize was the most unexpected moment of his life—even more unexpected than the first time he’d seen a walker tear a man apart.

The kiss was beyond surreal. Rick’s lips were rough and demanding, though skilled and more than he had imagined possible. Rick steered them into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind them, just in case. And then Rick’s hand was pressing into Daryl’s shoulder, pushing him down to his knees. 

Daryl understood the need for immediate release, having been there himself the night before and reached for Rick’s belt. He’d never given a blow job before, having never experienced anything sexual with a man until Aaron. But he did what he could and Rick’s hands in his hair tightened in approval.

He looked up, meeting Rick’s steely cold eyes and felt the chill of worry return. Was this really his Rick? The one he’d always dreamed of or was this the new, unhinged Rick? 

Daryl choked a few times, trying to get the hang of it and leaned back to gather as much saliva in his mouth as he could once he realized his mouth wasn’t wet enough on its own. But when he leaned back, Rick grabbed his head and pushed him back onto his cock, groaning and letting his head thunk back against the bathroom door.

While the experience was uncomfortable and chaotic, Daryl found himself hard and struggled to get his cock out of his own pants. It became increasingly tedious to stroke himself, cooperate with Rick’s near punishing pace and kneel painfully on the floor. It was too much, with too little in return. 

And then Rick came and it was over. Hands let go of their grip in his hair and his mouth was finally free. He swallowed then licked his lips clean. Unsure, he stood and watched as Rick tucked himself back in his pants with a sated smile. 

“You were right, I should be at work,” Rick said, pulling them together so their foreheads touched then pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “Can you take care of yourself and I’ll get you next time?” 

Daryl was still hard and unsatisfied but he nodded, because quite frankly he was feeling out of sorts and he wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

“Let’s talk about our arrangement later,” Rick said, opening the door. “You’ll be home tonight.” The words were as much of a question as they were a command. 

“Yeah,” Daryl said, though he really had no idea what he was agreeing to or why. He just said it. And then he was alone in the bathroom. 

The shower soothed him. Hot water was something he didn’t know he had truly missed until he stood under a waterfall of it and it comforted his aching muscles. While Rick had literally just left his presence, it was Aaron that flooded Daryl’s mind as he took his cock into his hand again to finish was Rick was obviously not going to take care of. 

He thought of Aaron’s willingness, his nervous chatter, his smile…but most of all he thought of his kiss and how it had been so intoxicating that Daryl had made sure not to kiss him again for fear of never being able to let him go. 

 

~*~

 

Aaron woke up to an empty bed. He knew Eric would still be in bed with his broken ankle or hobbling around with his crutches upstairs, but he wouldn’t have started his day yet as he always waited for Aaron to help him to the main floor. And he knew Eric would be well aware that he hadn’t come to their bed. 

It wasn’t like he even thought about lying or twisting the truth, it was just that admitting what had happened sunk so deep into his stomach that he lingered in the bed, tossing a few times and willing himself back to sleep, but sleep would not come.

Eric was already dressed when Aaron finally went to him. He just stood there, in the open door, staring at his partner, his friend, the man he had betrayed and hung his head in shame.

“Oh god, I know that look,” Eric said with a tease in his voice. 

“I had sex with Daryl,” Aaron said, his eyes scouring the carpet and noticing a stray piece of lint that begged him to pick it up.

“I love how you say it as if I didn’t already know. You were rather noisy,” Eric’s voice was still light and merry and Aaron finally glanced up, unsure of his lover’s response. “Well, how was it? God, give me all the details, I’ve been dying in here waiting to know!”

Aaron paused in confusion. “Eric…I don’t understand. Aren’t you mad?”

“Mad? Why would I be mad, I told you to go to him,” Eric was smiling and his eyes were full of glee. 

“You told me to kiss him—“ Aaron started.

“Oh please, we’re grown men, you didn’t think it would just be a kiss did you? Kissing leads to everything else and I knew that when I suggested it to you…didn’t you know that? I thought it was obvious.” Eric was still glowing it seemed.

Aaron approached the bed where Eric sat and sat down next to him. “You mean…”

“I mean it’s okay, I wanted you to have sex with him. Now for the love of all that’s still alive, tell me…was it good?” 

Aaron could still barely process the turn of events but felt an overwhelming sense of relief and comfort from Eric’s enthusiasm. “I…it was…he was…”

“Spit it out!” Eric grabbed his arm and all but shook the information out of him.

Aaron met Eric’s eyes and sighed in relief. “It was amazing.”

“Deeeeeeeetails!” Eric squealed. “How did it happen!?”

“I showed him the room we set up for him, offered it to him, he seemed interested in sleeping on a real bed, did you know they are all sleeping on the floor?” Aaron rattled, actually excited that he could talk about this with Eric, because honestly, he was experiencing a lot of feelings that he wasn’t sure what to do with, feelings for Daryl and the desire for more. “I told him about the free pass, but I said it like it was a joke, not a real thing and he just…”

“Yeah!? He just what?” Eric whined.

“He just stalked over to me and shut the door and grabbed me. God, he grabbed me and kissed me and he didn’t even say anything.”

“Oh my god that is so hot,” Eric said, fake fanning himself. “To have seen that…mmm….then what?”

“Then he fucked me,” Aaron said softly, recalling the memory as he spoke. 

Eric squealed again. “See, this is exactly why I wanted you to kiss him. He’s your type. You needed this just as much as he did and you know I can’t be your type, I couldn’t even try.”

“My type?” Aaron was confused again.

“Remember all those guys you would date, the super nice ones wearing suits with good jobs…bor—ing. You didn’t find anyone because they weren’t your type. It was obvious you were barking up the wrong tree. You need someone stronger than you, tougher than you, someone you trust that you can lean on, but just as sweet, just as good as you are and when I saw Daryl, wooo-wee I knew, he’s your type,” Eric said. “I’ve never been that guy, I will never be that guy, but that doesn’t mean you should miss out on what you really want. I’m okay with that if you’re okay with it.”

“Are you suggesting I can be with Daryl again?” Aaron was flabbergasted. Sure, he knew Eric inside and out but even still, this was…oh, it was his best friend talking to him, not his boyfriend. And Eric was always his best friend first. “Eric, I know you’re being my friend right now, but it’s okay if you’re mad as my boyfriend.”

Eric shoved Aaron in the shoulder, not hard enough to push him over, but enough to make a point. “I’m not mad! I want you to have whatever experiences you need in order to be who you are and Daryl lets you be who you are! I can’t bend you over and dominate you, I mean, look at me! Not only can I not do it, I don’t want to do it. You know I hate anything to do with my ass or your ass, it’s just… ugh, assy. You need this, it’s who you are.”

“Let me get this straight. I need Daryl to bend me over and fuck me. That’s what you’re saying,” Aaron said, hoping that by repeating it, Eric would realize how stupid it sounded.

“Yes! Just like I have needs that you can’t fulfill because you’re not my type,” Eric said.

It wasn’t news that they weren’t each other’s type, but still, it stung a bit to hear Eric say it so blatantly. “So what’s your type then? What do you need that I’m not giving you?” Aaron said, a little more heatedly than he intended.

“We’re not sexually compatible, you know that. And it’s okay, we still manage, sex is…fine, but I want sex to be amazing and I want to have that same goofy grin on my face that you walked in here with after Daryl rocked your world and that has nothing to do with our body parts or skills, it’s what we secretly crave. It’s just like we can’t help being gay, I can’t help who I am and you can’t help who you are and just because we’re both gay doesn’t mean we can give each other what we really want.” Eric’s passion helped alleviate Aaron’s concerns that this was turning into an argument. It wasn’t an argument, it was a conversation a long time coming. 

“Please don’t get me wrong,” Eric continued. “You know how to make me feel good. But it’s my soul…your soul…Daryl lights up your soul in a way that makes me crazy happy and crazy jealous all at the same time, but not jealous that you’ll leave me, but jealous that I haven’t found someone to light up my soul as well.”

“You do realize the man just fucked me from behind and didn’t even touch my penis once the entire time, right? It was just sex for him,” Aaron said, deflating himself for no good reason. “He was just a man dying of thirst in the desert and I happened to be the one who brought him a cup of water.”

Eric touched his arm lightly. “Do you honestly think he would have done the same if I had been the one to bring him a cup of water?”

“I don’t know,” Aaron admitted.

“Well I do,” Eric said, smiling again. “Now take me downstairs so I can make breakfast because you’re going to need your strength for when he comes back here looking for you, because trust me, he’ll be back.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've almost got the fic done, it's another 2 chapters after this, so I'll likely post them soon! Be on the lookout :)

Rick never came to talk to him about their arrangement, which was fine with Daryl. He didn’t know what to make of the idea in the first place, especially since Rick was obviously straight. He’d seen Rick stalking around that blonde woman, Jesse. It unnerved him, not because Rick might want to sleep with her, but because she was married and her husband was very much alive and well and Rick was starting to act like Shane. 

But Daryl stayed home that night, like a good boy, not wanting to incur any unwanted wrath. It was anticlimactic and boring though, so he set out the next morning to work on the motorcycle again. He stomped past Aaron and Eric’s home three times before he swore under his breath and finally walked up to the door. To get to the motorcycle he’d have to face one or both of them.

He stood on their porch before turning around to hightail it out of there when the door opened behind him.

“Daryl!” It was Eric.

Pausing on the bottom step, Daryl grimaced before turning back around. “Didn’t know if anyone was home,” he said. “Wanted to work on the bike.”

“Well thank god you came by, can you help me with something?” Eric stood awkwardly in the door with his crutches. “Aaron’s not here and I just can’t reach the casserole dish I need to make dinner with, because of these horrid things.” He motioned toward his crutches.

Daryl hesitated. He was somewhat relieved that Aaron wasn’t there. But he was also disappointed. Knowing he’d have to get over the idea he could be with Aaron again, he figured there was no better time to start moving on than the present and maybe being around Eric would help kick start that into action. “Yeah….I can help.”

Once Daryl had fished the casserole dish from the cabinet and handed it over, he assumed he’d just head out to the garage and get lost in the bike, but Eric, who was usually a chatterbox had been quiet the entire time he’d been in the house. Daryl knew he knew and wasn’t sure what to do about it.

“Thank you,” Eric said with a polite smile as he took the dish. “You know…Aaron is ticklish.”

Daryl tensed, bracing himself for some sort of scolding or angry outburst. When Eric didn’t continue, Daryl hummed an acknowledgement in response, to let him know _I heard you_. But what the hell was he supposed to do with that information. 

“You don’t need to feel bad or anything, you have my permission,” Eric said. 

Daryl narrowed his eyes. Was this some sort of trick? Or a trap? No man willingly offered up what was his so easily. 

“To sleep with him, I mean,” Eric clarified. He smiled and even let out a little chuckle. “You must think I’m crazy.”

“Somethin’ like that,” Daryl said, his body itching to move toward the garage but his mind curious as to where this was going, to what he was being offered. It sounded like he might have permission to sleep with Aaron again and that was something worth sticking around for.

“I just made coffee, do you want a cup? It’s not as stale as it could be…” Eric started hobbling toward the coffee pot. 

Daryl took the initiative to grab two cups from the cabinet since Eric seemed to be struggling just to get across the kitchen. He let Eric pour, waiting for him to say more. 

When Eric said nothing, Daryl fought the urge to speak. He had questions, wanted answers, but he wasn’t sure how to bring it up, if he was allowed to bring it up. No one had given him more cause to speak instead of listen in a long time, yet Eric seemed to have that effect on him. “He said it was a one-time deal. Already used it up,” Daryl said.

The words were so easy to say, but so hard to admit. But yet, they had come out of his mouth anyway and Daryl felt anxious for bringing what was in his mind into the room.

Eric’s smile widened. “Oh I know. Aaron looked delightfully rumpled afterward. Which is why I think it should be a more regular thing.”

Daryl felt an immense amount of pride when he heard how Aaron had looked rumpled. He wasn’t even sure what rumpled meant, sounded like a classy way of saying ravished or fucked, but he liked the sound of it. 

Licking his lips, Daryl took a sip of his coffee. “Does he know you’re offerin’ him up like this?”

“He knows,” Eric said. “Well, he doesn’t know we’re talking, but he knows that you have my permission and he knows why.”

“Tell me why then,” Daryl said. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Eric tittered, reaching for a spoon and a canister of sugar. “I don’t know how you drink it black, I have to have mine with sugar.”

“Ain’t obvious,” Daryl said, a little frustrated that Eric was withholding information when he normally rattled on and on about all sorts of things.

Eric stirred the sugar into his coffee then tapped the spoon on the rim before setting it in the sink. “It’s the end of the world.”

“That’s it? It’s the end of the world so you’re gonna let your boyfriend fuck whoever stumbles by?” Daryl questioned, still wanting a real answer.

“Oh I’m certainly not going to let him fuck anyone who stumbles by. In fact, I never even considered it until you arrived. But then when I saw you with him that first night you came to dinner, it was so obvious I couldn’t believe I had overlooked it before,” Eric said matter-of-factly.

“Still ain’t obvious,” Daryl said, grunting before taking another taste of the coffee.

“You want each other,” Eric said. “And neither of you have the wherewithal to realize it much less act on it.”

Warmth flooded Daryl’s body when he heard that Aaron wanted him. It shouldn’t have made that much of a difference, but it did. It made all the difference in the world, because he’d been worried he had taken what he wanted from Aaron without the other man really wanting him. Like Rick had taken from him, but it was clear that Rick didn’t want him. Rick wanted that woman.

“I have needs too, needs he can’t fill. It’s not his fault of course, he’s just not my type. I still love him and he’s my best friend, but I can’t give him what you can,” Eric said.

“And what’s that?” Daryl needed to know what it was that he could give Aaron that Eric apparently could not. It made that feeling of pride in him swell again, as if he mattered, as if he possessed something someone else needed.

“To be coveted and adored by a man who can protect him, yet see him as an equal. Someone stronger than him, but just as kind. He needs to be able to completely give himself over to someone in bed, but be his own person the rest of the time. I can’t be that for him. I don’t even want to be that for him. You naturally are all of that, because it’s who you are.”

Eric’s words painted a picture of Aaron that Daryl hadn’t considered before. And a picture of himself he hadn’t considered before. It was true, he did see Aaron as an equal and yet he did want to completely and utterly possess him when they were in bed.

“I get that you might not want everyone to know you’re gay so I think I have a solution. Aaron and I will continue acting like a couple and whenever you’re here and the two of you want to be together, consider the guest bedroom yours and his. That way everyone thinks you’re working on the bike and no one would be the wiser. Whatever happens behind that door is between you and Aaron,” Eric said.

“Ya seem to be overlookin’ somethin’ kinda important,” Daryl said, unsettled by the offer because it didn’t take one of his needs into account.

“Oh? And what’s that?” Eric asked.

“I ain’t interested in sharin’.” Daryl couldn’t believe he said it, but there it was. He had asserted his truth and it felt good. Stupid, but good. 

“That right there is exactly what I mean…he needs that, he needs _you_ , because you won’t share him, you won’t even consider it an option. We don’t have to share. I can let him go, we’ll only act like a couple for appearances, it’s not like we make out at the center square for everyone to see anyway so at most we’ll hold hands now and then. But he’s still my best friend and I do love him. I hope you understand that.”

Daryl furrowed his eyebrows. What in the hell had just happened? Had he inadvertently negotiated himself a boyfriend over a cup of coffee?

Eric continued. “And none of this means anything unless Aaron agrees to it of course. It’s not like I can make this kind of a decision for him, but if it’s what he wants, I’ll let him go.”

Daryl suddenly felt overwhelmed and confused. This wasn’t normal or expected or something he knew how to deal with in any way, shape or form, so he set his cup down and started moving toward the garage. 

“Daryl?” Eric called after him, but he couldn’t respond, didn’t want to respond. No, it was that he didn’t know how to respond to being offered everything he wanted because that had never happened to him before. 

He stormed into the garage, frustrated by everything that had happened. He’d finally let himself go and have sex with a man for the first damn time in his life and for it to be with someone like Aaron meant even more. Aaron satisfied him in ways he didn’t understand. Then Rick had cornered him and kissed him, but it wasn’t the Rick he wanted, it was someone else in Rick’s body and he didn’t like that person even if that person was offering sex. And now Eric. He was jealous of Eric, not because he had Aaron, but because he was so comfortable and confident with himself and his sexuality. Daryl was so far from comfortable with any of this that he couldn’t believe he was really what Aaron needed. Aaron needed someone who believed in himself like Eric did. 

All he could offer Aaron was sex. Selfish sex at that. He hadn’t adored Aaron’s body, he had acted like a crazed animal and taken what he needed. He was just as selfish as Rick had been. He wanted to explore Aaron’s body, give him all the pleasure he deserved but he didn’t know how. 

He paced a few times before picking up a wrench and throwing it at the wall. It dented the dry wall and he swore at himself because now he’d have to fucking fix it. It wasn’t like he could destroy their property because he was terrified.

And there it was, the answer to why he was confused and frustrated when he was being offered something he wanted, something he’d wanted his whole life but restrained himself to never having. He was terrified. Being inside the walls of Alexandria was the first time he’d felt his body was truly safe since the prison, but it was also the first time his heart was completely left unprotected.

~*~

Aaron nearly imploded when he heard what had happened while he’d been out for the day. He was mad, mad at Eric for talking to Daryl and scaring him away, but also mad that things were changing so fast and it didn’t seem like he had a say in any of it.

Eric all but gifted him to another man. What did that say about their relationship, their years together? More importantly, he felt humiliated.

It was one thing to talk to your best friend about your crush, but it was another to have your best friend talk to your crush about you.

Regardless of how he felt, he needed to make sure Daryl was okay. Eric said he had run off and been holed up in the garage all day. He felt anxious every time he decided he’d go talk to him so he’d have to stop and calm himself with deep breaths. He shouldn’t feel like this—like a lovesick teenager about to ask his crush out on a date, knowing full well he’d be rejected—but he did. When he had finally mustered up the courage to talk to him, the door leading to the garage opened and Daryl appeared in front of him.

They locked eyes and Aaron felt his knees go weak. He couldn’t read Daryl at all. Was he mad, happy, bored, was he even thinking about this?

Daryl titled his chin toward the kitchen. “Need some water,” he said.

Aaron nodded dumbly. “Of course, I can get it for you.”

“I can get it,” Daryl said, but neither of them moved. 

Aaron felt his heart tighten. “Eric told me what happened.”

Daryl looked down then met his eyes again and shrugged. “Just say it.”

“Say what?” Aaron was confused. Daryl seemed defeated.

Daryl took a few antsy steps in place. “Whatever it is ya gotta say.”

Aaron thought on that for a moment. What was it he wanted to say? There were so many things; he wanted to apologize for Eric’s behavior, to ask Daryl to kiss him again, to admit he was just as confused as Daryl seemed to be. 

“I…” He knew what he wanted to say, but god it felt like he was jumping off a cliff. “I like you.”

Daryl just stared at him. It was horrifying. Maybe it had been the wrong thing to say. Just as Aaron was about to backtrack, admit he’d lost his mind, Daryl crossed the distance between them and grabbed the back of his head, drawing him in for a kiss.

Not just any kiss, but a mind blowing, nerve wracking kiss that soothed his soul and ignited his heart. Aaron clung to him, loving how his body fit into Daryl’s. The scruff against his face and the hand on his waist overloaded his senses. He’d never been this enamored by anyone in his entire life.

When they broke apart, Daryl stepped back, looking unsure. 

Aaron wasn’t about to let him wall himself up again though. He stepped into Daryl’s space and raised a hand to cup his face. “Eric and I broke up.” 

Daryl covered Aaron’s hand with his own and for a second, Aaron thought he was going to remove it from his face, but he leaned into it and turned his lips to it, kissing his palm. And then he saw tears in Daryl’s eyes.

“Hey…” Aaron said softly, pressing his lips to Daryl’s for a peck. “Hey…”

Daryl nuzzled him a bit then kissed him again. This time the kiss was sweeter, softer, but just as passionate. Daryl tasted like stale cigarettes, but it only made Aaron want him more. He was everything Aaron couldn’t be, the bad boy who was really good inside, masculine and dominating with a body carved out from having to survive. 

They kissed for a few minutes until Daryl reached down to shift his erection. “I gotta piss,” he said. 

Aaron understood, though he wasn’t used to such a surly description. “I’ll get you that water.” They parted ways and he wondered how any of this was going to work as he headed into the kitchen. 

Eric was there, humming and flipping through a cookbook. “Dinner will be ready in an hour. Casseroles take forever.”

Aaron grabbed a glass and turned the faucet on.

“I heard you two talking, couldn’t make out what you were saying though so feel free to fill me in.“ Eric’s devilish grin always appeared when they talked about his budding relationship with Daryl. 

“I told him I liked him….then he kissed me,” Aaron said. “I think that means he likes me too?”

Eric rolled his eyes dramatically. “You sound like you don’t believe it. Take him upstairs and by the time you come down for dinner I’m sure he’ll have you convinced.”

“I can’t take him upstairs now, it’s not even dark yet,” Aaron whispered, hearing the toilet flush and knowing Daryl could pop in on them at any time.

“Stop being such a prude. I left something on the nightstand for you. Now go, I don’t want to see you for another hour, but take two if you want, I can always reheat dinner,” Eric said, loudly whispering back at him.

“You do realize we’ve all lost our minds, right?” Aaron said in a normal tone of voice.

Eric gave him a look. “As if it matters. Dead people walk around eating people who are still alive. I hardly think _this_ qualifies as crazy.”

Aaron saw Eric’s eyes look past him, causing him to turn around and see Daryl standing in the entry to the kitchen. Awkward didn’t begin to describe the vibe between the three of them.

“I was just telling Aaron that you two should go upstairs,” Eric said and Aaron nearly fell over in embarrassment. 

Aaron shut his eyes. Dear god. “Eric…please…”

“What? You promised me we’d flip the mattresses and you know I can’t help you do that right now,” Eric said and Aaron sighed in relief. At least Eric hadn’t totally lost his mind. He could handle Eric’s humor and blatant sexual innuendos but he wasn’t sure if Daryl could handle him just yet.

Aaron flashed Daryl a nervous smile. “Want to help me flip mattresses?”

Of course, it was obvious to everyone that there would be no mattresses being flipped. When they got upstairs, Daryl simply followed him into the spare room, the one with the purple sheets and all the memories of their first night together.


	4. Chapter 4

“We do this, ya need to know, I can’t share,” Daryl said as he lingered near the closed door of the spare bedroom once they’d gone inside.

Aaron was closing the blinds, but the light from outside still lit up the whole room. “I can’t share either,” he said with a small chuckle. “Eric and I really broke up. I’m probably going to sleep in here from now on so…I’m all yours.” His nervousness was obvious to Daryl and it made him feel good that Aaron was just as nervous as he was. It wasn’t like he had any experience in being with something, sexually or otherwise. 

“God, I’m sorry. I must sound like an idiot,” Aaron said, covering his face with his hand. 

Daryl shook his head. “Nah, ya don’t sound like an idiot.”

“Can we maybe…talk?” Aaron said, sitting on the end of the bed.

Daryl nodded this time and moved to sit next to him. He worried at his lower lip, talking wasn’t really something he was good at, but he wasn’t ready to just get naked and have sex either. It seemed like something needed happen first to bridge the gap that still hung silently between them.

“Whad’ya wanna talk about?” Daryl asked, digging at his cuticles with the hand in his lap.

“Um, I don’t know, maybe…what’s your favorite color?” Aaron asked and Daryl squinted at him, thinking it was a strange question.

“Blue,” Daryl said. He then considered it would probably be normal to ask Aaron what his favorite color was too. “You?”

“Red,” Aaron said, smiling in a way that had his teeth biting his lower lip. It was sexy and Daryl wanted to suck that smile into his mouth. Red was an interesting choice, though, and it surprised Daryl that it was his favorite color. He imagined Aaron would like green or something like that. 

And that’s when Daryl realized the point of the conversation and the reason for talking about their favorite colors. It was a way to get to know each other, to root out their unfounded ideas of each and actually find out who the other one really was.

“Ya ever had a dog?” Daryl asked suddenly, intrigued and willing, eager even.

“Yeah,” Aaron smiled again and Daryl loved that he kept smiling. “Yeah, I had a dog when I was growing up. It was a mutt, not sure exactly what it was, maybe a Lab mix, but her name was Mindy and—“

“Ya named your dog Mindy?” Daryl blurted out. 

Aaron looked sheepish and turned his eyes away from Daryl. “She looked like a Mindy…why, is it a stupid name?”

“Nah, I just…ain’t good at makin’ conversation,” Daryl said, feeling bad. He hadn’t meant to imply it was stupid, but he could see how it came out that way. “I mean, if she’d been a boy, then Mindy would’a been a stupid name,” he said and actually laughed. He couldn’t remember the last time he had really truly laughed.

Aaron lit up. “I’ve never heard you laugh. It’s nice,” he said.

Daryl brought his thumb up to his mouth and bit at the cuticle he hadn’t been able to get with his fingers. “Hasn’t been much to laugh about till now.”

“Ooooh, are you saying that I’m funny?” Aaron teased and Daryl like being teased. A lot.

“Ya might be. You’re definitely easy to be around,” Daryl said, thinking he may have just revealed something that made him a little vulnerable and it wasn’t all that scary after all.

Aaron waved him off with a chuckle. “Stop. I might think you’re giving me a compliment.”

“What if I am?” Daryl inquired. “It’s true. I like bein’ around ya.”

“I like being around you too,” Aaron said, being a bit more serious. The vibe had changed between them. It was no longer awkward but normal, like they were supposed to be sitting on the end of a bed together, chatting about colors and dogs before they planned to take all their clothes off and completely give themselves over to the other.

Aaron rocked into his shoulder playfully then glanced away. “Oh god,” he said and Daryl followed his eyes to the nightstand.

“What?” Daryl asked before his eyes landed on what he assumed was the same thing Aaron was looking at—a bottle of lube.

“Eric said he left us a gift, I had no idea it’d be that.” Aaron stood up and walked over to it. “Sometimes he’s too much.”

Daryl followed him, overcome with the desire to touch him. He hesitated at first but finally rested a hand on Aaron’s hip as he stood behind him. “It ain’t even open,” Daryl said, noticing the factory seal was still intact. 

“Yeah, we didn’t…” Aaron turned around to face him, very much within kissing distance. “Eric and I never had sex like that…the way you and I did.”

“Ya mean…” Daryl thought he knew what he meant, but that couldn’t be right, could it? “Never?”

Aaron looked down, his eyelashes hiding his eyes. “Never. It just wasn’t something we did.”

A surge of arousal coursed through Daryl’s body and he was insanely elated to hear that they never had that type of sex with each other. He couldn’t help himself so he dipped his head down to steal a kiss from Aaron’s lips. 

The kiss turned hot right away and he put his hands on Aaron’s ass, grinding them together. He was hard again in a second and only let go long enough to tear his vest off and throw it on the floor. 

He remembered what Eric had said, that Aaron needed to give himself over to his partner and he wanted that, he wanted him to surrender everything to him, but he also wanted to pleasure him for it. He pulled back from the kiss and reached for Aaron’s shirt, so neatly tucked into his jeans. He pulled it out slowly, listening to Aaron’s breathless huffing and met his eyes, staring deeply into them while he let his hands glide up the shirt, undoing one button at a time. 

Aaron reached for Daryl’s shirt and at first he flinched, but then he relaxed. He didn’t think this man would pity him for the scars on his back and if he did, well, it would just be something new he learned about how Aaron’s personality. Once the button up was off and the t-shirt underneath tossed to the side, he let Aaron help him out of his own shirt.

Then gentle fingers traced the ink on his chest and it caused Daryl to growl and lean in for another kiss, but a quick kiss, because he wanted to see Aaron’s body. If they were going to do it while the sun was still out, might as well take advantage of the light.

Daryl ran his hands over Aaron’s shoulders, admiring how soft the skin was even though it was obviously masculine. Aaron was stronger than he looked, Daryl knew that by what he’d already seen when they were outside the walls but seeing the definition of his muscles confirmed it that much more. Aaron’s arms were not built like Daryl’s, but god they were beautiful.

“You got a thing for arms?” Aaron teased and Daryl realized he’d been running his hands over his arms and shoulders for longer than he intended.

“Got a thing for you,” Daryl said, meeting his eyes before kissing him again. He could do this, covet and adore this man. It was easy, because he was easy to adore.

Once he got them out of their pants and got Aaron on his back, Daryl crawled up his legs and took his cock into his mouth. He hadn’t given it any attention the first time, but that was not going to be who he was. He wasn’t Rick, he wasn’t selfish. 

Aaron’s hands gently fell into Daryl’s hair and his lower back arched. “Oh sweet Jesus,” he murmured. 

“Hand me the lube,” Daryl said after working Aaron’s cock into a slick mess with his mouth. “If ya want to,” he added.

“Oh, I want to,” Aaron said, his breathing labored again. 

Daryl had the thought to turn Aaron over, to fuck him from behind again, because fucking him face to face felt nerve wracking, but he wanted to be what Aaron needed so he went back to lavishing his cock with attention while stretching him with his fingers. He knew well enough what to do. He’d certainly seen enough porn and heard Merle’s loser friends talk about fucking girls in the ass enough to know what worked best.

He was glad for the lube. The friction had burned some their first time. 

“Oh god, I’m ready,” Aaron said, biting his lower lip. 

Daryl sucked him down a few more times before sitting up on his knees and further spreading Aaron’s legs. Aaron looked completely disheveled and it was everything Daryl ever wanted—to know he’d caused someone so beautiful and genuine to completely fall apart.

He stroked lube onto his cock then pressed into him, still on his knees with his hands on Aaron’s waist. He had to lean over him to fully get inside. Aaron sighed happily and wrapped his arms around his back. Daryl tensed as those hands slid along his scars, but then he was pulled down for an open mouthed kiss that had him back in the game.

They stayed in that position, kissing as their bodies moved together and Daryl knew he’d be able to last longer this time, able to make sure Aaron felt the same pleasure he was feeling, though it did seem that Aaron was enjoying himself—if the soft sounds coming from him were any indication.

“Aah, right there,” Aaron said, his mouth pulling away from Daryl’s. 

Daryl wasn’t sure what he meant, but studied his face intensely. Aaron looked blissed out. 

And when his face scrunched in pleasure again, Daryl took note of what he was doing with his hips and did it again. Aaron’s response was immediate and enthralling. 

“Oh god, Daryl…please.” Aaron’s eyes were closed.

“Please what?” Daryl said, half teasing, but half serious. He had no idea what was going on.

Aaron slid a bit underneath him, angling himself differently so when Daryl drove back in, it changed everything.

Daryl moved to sit up, but Aaron grabbed him and held him in place. “No, no, don’t move. I mean, move, just don’t change positions.”

Daryl complied, still unsure of what was happening, but whatever it was, Aaron surely seemed to like it. And he aimed to please. 

He moved a bit more slowly than before until Aaron begged him to speed up. It was kind of fun, navigating their pleasure together and he liked that Aaron spoke up, telling him what he liked, because really, Daryl was pretty clueless.

And then Aaron opened his eyes and Daryl got lost in them. He wasn’t sure how he’d gone from being able to last to suddenly being at his limit, but he knew he was done for. Aaron started breathing quickly and his eyes closed again and then his face fell open in a way Daryl had never seen before. It was exquisite. 

And whatever it was that Aaron was feeling, that same energy pulsed through Daryl and he came, for there was nothing else he could do. 

He rested on Aaron for a moment, trying to catch his breath and that’s when he felt it—the hot, sticky mess on his abdomen. Lifting up, he was surprised to see come all over them. He had come inside Aaron which meant…

“You came?” Daryl said, sitting up more quickly now.

Aaron was still breathless. “Oh god, yeah, I came.”

Daryl slid to Aaron’s side and reach out to touch it, running his finger through it. “How?”

“What do you mean how? You fucked the hell out of my prostate. I thought I was gonna die,” Aaron said, sitting up on his elbows. “A good kind of die, I mean.”

Daryl didn’t know what the hell he was talking about and he felt foolish for not knowing, so he shut his mouth. He hated that his inexperience would surface now and make him feel dumb. 

“I’ve never had an orgasm like that,” Aaron said, laughing a bit and looking fully satisfied. “I’ve heard it can happen, but I had no idea it’d be so…”

“So what?” Daryl asked, interested in knowing more about this.

“I think I saw heaven,” Aaron said, closing his eyes and releasing a loud sigh as he fell back to the pillow.

“So ya liked it?” Daryl asked, once again feeling like an idiot. Of course he liked it, he said he did, but something in him craved more validation. 

Aaron opened his eyes and gave Daryl a real, genuine smile. “I loved it. It was…incredible. And I mean it when I say I’ve never had an orgasm like that, ever,” Aaron said, leaning up for a kiss.

They settled into a comfortable position with Aaron tucked into his arm. The sun was setting outside and the room turned blueish as the light faded. Daryl could smell dinner and knew they’d have to get up soon. 

“I ain’t good at relationships,” Daryl said, knowing Aaron would eventually figure that out so why not just give him a heads up. It was the least he could do considering the man let him sleep with him.

Aaron kissed his shoulder. “I’m really good at them, so don’t worry.”

Daryl grunted. 

“And it’s not like we have to be in a relationship right away,” Aaron said.

Daryl tilted his head to meet his eyes. “Ya sayin’ this ain’t a relationship? Your boyfriend all but threw you at me for safe keeping.”

“He’s not my boyfriend anymore,” Aaron reminded. “And we can be whatever we want to be.”

Daryl felt warm from the extra body heat and lifted his arm, the one Aaron was tucked into, and took it back for himself. He then sat up and looked down at this strange, yet totally normal man. “What are we then?”

Aaron took a moment to sit up too, so they were eye to eye with what little light was left. “What do you want?”

Daryl worried his lower lip and shook his head. “Nah, ya said you’re good at relationships, ya tell me. You’re the expert.”

Aaron furrowed his brows. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

“Ya asked what I wanted, right?” Daryl reaffirmed, a bit frustrated. He needed Aaron to understand him. 

“Yeah, so what do you want?” Aaron asked again.

“I want ya to decide for us.”

Aaron’s surprise was evident on his face. “You want me to decide if we’re in a relationship or not and you’ll just agree to it?”

Daryl nodded. It might seem stupid, but that’s what he wanted. “Yeah, that’s what I want.”

“That’s not very romantic,” Aaron said, sounding dejected and Daryl suddenly felt like an asshole. 

“Told ya I wasn’t good at relationships, just…I trust ya to do what’s best cause I don’t know what’s best in these sort of things. I want to be with ya, I like bein’ around ya, but does that mean it’s a relationship? Fuck if I know,” Daryl said, hoping he didn’t sound callous or flippant. He liked Aaron, but he didn’t know what it would take to be in a relationship with him, or anyone for that matter. He let out a frustrated sigh. “Fuck, I don’t even know how ya came without someone touchin’ your dick.”

Daryl assumed the admission would send Aaron back into the arms of his boyfriend—ex-boyfriend—but Aaron just made a cute, snuffling sound instead and kissed him.

When they pulled apart, Aaron seemed enthusiastic. “Okay then, I get it. Until further notice, we are neither in a relationship nor not in a relationship with each other, but we’re auditioning each other to see if that’s what _we_ want to do. So far, your audition is going very well, though do refrain from making fun of my choices for naming my pets because you haven’t even heard what I named my three cats.”

Daryl groaned. “Fuck, what’dya name them, Mipsy, Tipsy and—“

Aaron tackled him before he could finish and they fell back to the bed. They playfully wrestled a little, but Daryl barely put up a fight, especially when Aaron straddled him and kissed him. They made out until they were both worked up again and just when Daryl had the urge to flip them and pin him beneath his body, Aaron suddenly slithered off of him. 

“Where’ya goin’?” Daryl reached for him, hot and bothered, but Aaron was already on his feet and had flipped the lights on.

“That’s for making fun of my cats.” Aaron stuck out his tongue with glee then pulled on his pants.

“You’re gonna leave me like this?” Daryl said, sounding more pathetic than he really felt. He was teasing of course, he didn’t even think he could come again so quickly, though it felt nice to have Aaron straddling him and he hoped they’d do that again sometime with a little more sex involved.

Aaron threw his shirt at him and grinned. “Sure am.” 

“Fine, see if I ever get ya another rabbit then,” Daryl said, pulling his shirt over his head. 

“Truthfully, I’ve got come coming out of my ass so I’m going to hit the bathroom and I’ll meet you downstairs in a few minutes. That and I’m starving,” Aaron said and Daryl felt his face heat up in embarrassment. “Ah, sorry, too soon to say something like that?” Aaron said, seeming to pick up on his discomfort. 

“It’s fine,” Daryl said, though his cheeks were still warm. “You ain’t jokin’ though, are ya?”

“Unfortunately, I’m not joking. It’s not very glamorous or sexy...” Aaron seemed embarrassed now so Daryl got up and went over to him, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. “I must be failing my audition,” Aaron said with a laugh, but Daryl knew he was still self-conscious.

“Nah, ya already got the part so ya can’t fail,” Daryl said and it must have been the right thing to say because Aaron’s whole demeanor relaxed again and his smile lit up the room. 

“See you downstairs for dinner then?” Aaron asked and Daryl nodded. 

Once he was alone, Daryl let out a huge breath and stared at the rest of his clothes littering the floor. Everything in his life had just changed and it was as wonderful as it was terrifying. After dinner, he’d have to talk to Rick, because there was no way anything could ever happen between them again, not when he had the privilege of protecting Aaron’s heart and pleasing his body.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally find out what's going on with Rick in this chapter.

Aaron felt the burn in his muscles as he cleaned himself up in the bathroom. He could hear talking downstairs but put it out of his mind as he tidied up and fixed his hair. 

When he finally made it into the living room, he was surprised to find Rick there, standing near their coffee table. 

“Where’s Daryl?” Rick asked, his tone sharp and frustrated. 

Aaron looked around, his eyes landing on Eric who was sitting on the sofa, his crutches out of reach and a panicked look on his face. 

“He hasn’t come down yet?” Aaron said, trying to smile, but he was feeling uneasy.

“He was upstairs, with you?” Rick’s hands went to his hips and his jaw clenched.

“Uh…” Aaron didn’t know what to say, but it was obvious whatever this was, wasn’t going to end well.

“Rick,” Daryl’s voice wafted down the stairs, followed by his footsteps. When he entered the living room, fully dressed, Aaron felt a wave of relief wash over him, that is, until he noticed Daryl’s hair was all a well-fucked mess. 

Rick must have noticed too because he looked at the ground and laughed, but it wasn’t a pleasant happy laugh. “Wow, look at you,” Rick said.

Daryl tensed, Aaron could see his hand clench into a fist. “Look at me what? Why ya here? Ya need somethin’?”

“I came to get you, to bring you home, where you belong,” Rick said, “wasn’t expecting to have to wait for you while you…”—Rick waved at Aaron—“fucked your new friend.”

“I already told you, Aaron is my boyfriend and—“ Eric started, chipper and adamant, but Rick was having none of it.

“Shut up,” Rick snarled at him. 

“Stop it Rick,” Daryl said, with a particularly strong bite to his words.

Rick turned his attention back to Daryl and that’s when Aaron saw the desperate look in Rick’s eyes. He wasn’t mad, he was falling apart.

“You tell them about us?” Rick questioned Daryl. 

“There ain’t no us Rick, you know that,” Daryl said, stepping closer to Aaron. At least, Aaron hoped he was stepping closer to him, maybe to protect him or show what side he was really on. 

“Tell me the truth, did you fuck him?” Rick pointed at Aaron and Daryl moved to stand between them. 

“Ya don’t seem like yourself, Rick?” Daryl asked, putting his hands out, palms down as if to show he wasn’t a threat, but wanting to calm the situation down. “When was the last time ya slept?”

Rick huffed and ran his hand down his face. “I don’t remember.”

“Ya haven’t slept, have ya?” Daryl approached him like he had approached Buttons, careful, but with intent.

When he got up to Rick, Aaron held his breath. He had no idea what would happen if Daryl touched him and he was a bit afraid to find out. Daryl managed to get his hands onto Rick’s arm and to pull him into a hug. Rick’s body sagged and Aaron found Eric’s eyes and they were just as confused and perplexed as his own.

Rick’s hands reached up and smoothed Daryl’s sexed-up hair down as they hugged and Aaron found it oddly comforting. 

“I’m gonna take Rick home,” Daryl said softly once he turned to meet Aaron’s eyes. “I’ll stop by tomorrow to check on the bike.”

Aaron nodded. “Of course, yes, here, let me get the door.” He moved into action, clearing a path for Daryl to lead Rick out of their house. He wanted to kiss him goodbye, but felt it would only aggravate things so he simply shut the door behind them.

“Oh my god, come help me! He moved my crutches so I couldn’t get up,” Eric called out and Aaron hurried to his side. 

“Why was here?” Aaron asked, helping Eric to his feet and onto his crutches. 

“The casserole was supposed to come out twenty minutes ago,” Eric said, hurrying into the kitchen. 

“Eric…” Aaron followed him.

“He came by asking to see him, I told him Daryl wasn’t here.” He opened the oven and with his oven mitts, retrieved their overcooked dinner. “He didn’t believe me, told me he’d wait for him that he knew he was upstairs with you. How could he know? Do you think he’s been spying on us?”

Eric had a tendency to rattle on even when he was in a normal mood, but he did so more when he was nervous and afraid. 

“I closed the blinds…” Aaron said, thinking back and distinctly remembering that he had closed the blinds. 

“You should go after them. I don’t trust Rick, what if he hurts Daryl?” Eric looked anguished. 

“They are best friends, Rick won’t hurt him,” Aaron said. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“What’s wrong with you!?” Eric yelled, startling Aaron. “That man came into our house and waited for you two to finish having sex so he could confront you! He’s lost his mind. That’s not normal.”

“None of this is normal,” Aaron reminded. “It’s not normal that you conveniently got over me overnight so Daryl and I can be together. It’s not normal that dead people walk around. So why is Rick acting like a betrayed lover any less normal?” 

That’s what sucked most about all of this. Rick was acting like a betrayed and jealous lover and Aaron assumed he had good reason to, which meant it was possible that Daryl already had someone. 

Aaron felt numb. He moved to the kitchen table and sat down. 

“Aaron…” Eric hobbled after him. “They’re not together. Is that what’s bothering you?”

“They’re obviously together,” Aaron said. “Why else would Rick act like that in our living room?”

“Because he’s afraid. And if he can’t control Daryl, someone he’s trusted and counted on to survive, he’ll fall apart. Which he very well did,” Eric said, putting his hand on Aaron’s shoulder.

It comforted him some, but nothing chiseled away at the ache in his heart. 

“Did you have fun at least, before crazy got here?” Eric asked, sliding into the chair next to him. 

Aaron felt tears welling up in his eyes and he turned and buried his head into Eric’s chest. 

“Oh Aaron…it’ll be okay, I swear to you, it’ll be okay…” Eric said softly and he felt fingers running through his hair. “I’m gonna kill him though.”

“Daryl?” Aaron sniffled.

“Rick,” Eric said. “Not really kill him though, you know, like the good old days when saying that was just a figure of speech and not a literal thing.”

Aaron sniffled again and gave a soft laugh. Eric could always make him feel better when his heart was hurting. That’s why they were best friends. “I know you’re not going to kill Rick. I can’t even imagine you could if you tried.”

Eric smacked his arm gently. “Are you suggesting that I can’t take down a man like that?”

Aaron sat up straight and put both hands on Eric’s shoulders. “I’m not suggesting it, it’s a fact.” They both laughed. 

“It’ll be a few minutes before the casserole cools enough to see if it’s edible so you want to tell me about your happy hour in the bedroom?” Eric smiled, always one to want all the details.

“He was much more invested in the whole process this time,” Aaron said, wiping his eyes and getting up to grab the plates.

“And? What does that mean?” Eric asked, swiveling in his chair.

“I came from sex,” Aaron said.

“Yeah, that’s usually how orgasms happen, tell me something I don’t know.” Eric was impatient.

Aaron grinned and walked back to the table with the plates. “No, I mean…I came from _just_ sex.”

Eric perked up. “Oh! Like…really?”

“Yeah, like really. Like really, really, _really_.” Aaron said, sitting back down. “God, it was so good.”

“I’m so jealous. Not of how you had sex but of the way he touched your soul so deeply that you came,” Eric said wistfully.

“My prostate is not my soul,” Aaron pointed out.

“How do you know? Do you have proof that it’s not?” Eric laughed and Aaron shook his head, laughing with him. “He’ll be back, trust me.”

Aaron knew deep down that Daryl would be back, but that didn’t shake the worry from his mind that he’d get his heart broken.

~*~

“I’m gay Rick, and you’re not. That’s all there is to it,” Daryl said, hardly believing what was coming out of his mouth. He had never imagine he’d actually say those words to his friend.

“But I can be, I can be gay,” Rick said, but he was so near delirium that Daryl had to hold him up. “I’ll be gay for you, Daryl, don’t leave me. Please don’t leave me.”

Daryl sighed and pulled Rick into his arms. They had found a quiet place to talk on the steps of an empty house and it was all Daryl could do not to take him home and put him to bed. Rick needed sleep, but apparently he needed to talk more than anything else and Daryl would grant him that.

“I ain’t gonna leave ya,” Daryl said, awkwardly placing his hand on Rick’s head in attempt to comfort him.

“I like that woman,” Rick said. He sounded drunk, but he was sober. “Jesse.”

“I know ya do, but she’s married Rick, don’t be like Shane,” he said, hoping that by saying that he wouldn’t hurt Rick’s feelings.

“She’s so good with Judith. Better than Lori would’ve been. I can’t do this anymore, I can’t be alone,” Rick said, sitting up on his own.

Daryl understood, he did. “I wish it could be different, that I could be what ya need, but that’s not who I am.”

“I know,” Rick said. “I knew it before, but when we…when I made you…and then I couldn’t touch you…I’m sorry, I just, I wanted to, I wanted to be able to touch you.”

Daryl shrugged. “Ya can’t help who ya are any more than I can help who I am.”

“I sensed it, felt you were attracted to him. I saw him looking at you in the barn. It made me mad. Then I saw you looking at him and I just lost my mind. I’m losing my mind again Daryl and this time…this time it’s different,” Rick admitted.

Daryl was relieved that Rick could assess himself, it gave him hope that he could come back from it as well. “I’m not leavin’ ya, but I do gotta see where this goes with him. I ain’t ever had somethin’ like this before. No one understands bein’ alone more than me, so let me take ya home, to our family and show ya that ya ain’t alone Rick.”

Rick nodded and moved to stand up. Daryl helped him up and they walked back to their house. Everyone was still up, puttering about the living room and kitchen. 

He walked Rick right past them and up the stairs to the master bedroom. “You’re gonna sleep in a bed tonight and you’re gonna be safe.”

Rick looked beyond weary as Daryl made him sit down so he could take his shoes off. Once he had Rick tucked under the covers, he made to leave, but was called back.

“Daryl…” Rick said and Daryl went back to him. 

“Yeah?”

“Tell him I’m sorry,” Rick said. “Tell him.”

“I’ll tell him,” Daryl said. 

And then Rick’s eyes closed and he was asleep. Daryl looked at him for a long minute, hoping rest would be the solution to all of this craziness then headed downstairs. He asked Michonne and Abraham to check on him throughout the night in case he woke up and needed something. When they asked if he’d be there to help, Daryl simply said he couldn’t do it, that he had something else to do and they let him go without further explanation, because that’s how their family was—they trusted each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating the story! I had to rush off for a last minute work thing and haven't had time to finish the last chapter, so here is the first half of the last chapter. I should be able to get the rest of it posted in the next week or two.

Aaron had moved some of his clothes into the guest bedroom closet, but felt strange about doing so. Things were changing, but yet, everything seemed the same really. He was still able to talk to Eric as he always had, he lived in the same house so the only real difference was he that got to have sex with Daryl. Well, maybe. He wasn’t entirely sure it would ever happen again after Rick had shown up.

“Aaron.” Eric called out from the master bedroom down the hall.

“What?” Aaron yelled back. 

“Someone’s at the door.” Eric’s voice trailed off.

Aaron made his way down the hall, stopping in the open door to see his friend. He turned his ear and listened, but heard nothing. “You sure?” He asked.

And then he heard the knocking. 

Eric shooed him away. “Go. Answer the door.”

Sensing that Rick wouldn’t be politely knocking after the meltdown he’d had earlier, Aaron shut the master bedroom door as he left and headed down the steps.

Sure enough it was Daryl. Aaron's heart raced in excitement. He had come back so soon, that had to be a good sign, right?

“Can I come in?” Daryl asked and Aaron ushered him inside.

“Of course, you’re always welcome here,” he said, noticing that he seemed much more at peace than when he had left with Rick.

“Is it alright if I stay here tonight?” Daryl asked. 

Aaron felt his heart jump with joy. “Yes, of course. How is Rick?”

“He just needs some sleep and he’ll be fine,” Daryl said then made his way to the stairs.

Aaron somehow doubted that, but who was he to say anything, he barely knew Rick. He followed him and when they got into the spare bedroom, Daryl stopped just inside the door. 

Aaron squeezed around him and took his watch off, setting it on the dresser. He wasn’t sure what Daryl was doing, but he had been in the process of getting ready to get in bed and look over some maps for their next outing before he’d arrived. 

“Daryl?” Aaron finally spoke, unsure of why he was just standing there.

“Ya moved your stuff in here?” Daryl motioned toward the few items Aaron had placed on the dresser in his absence.

“Um…” Aaron wasn’t sure if he was upset or happy about it. “Yeah, I hope that’s okay. Since Eric and I aren’t together anymore, I didn’t think it’d be a good idea to stay with him. We have another bedroom, but there’s no bed in it, I can sleep on the sofa if you want this room to yourself.” He was rattling again, his nerves totally frayed as Daryl still showed no signs of how he really felt about it.

“Hell no, ya ain’t sleepin’ on the damn sofa,” Daryl finally said. “Come here.”

Aaron slowly crossed the room, but when Daryl reached for him to kiss him, Aaron leaned out of his arms, avoiding it. 

“Is there something going on with you and Rick?” Aaron asked, he had to know. 

Daryl shook his head. “No.”

Well, there was some relief in knowing that, but it still wasn’t enough. “But then why was he here asking if we knew about you and him? And he seemed very interested in whether or not you and I have been…fucking?”

Daryl’s hand dropped from his waist and he moved to the bed. He sat and pulled off his shoes. “Rick’s straight, but he kissed me yesterday,” Daryl said, looking up at him. “Didn’t mean nothin’ though. He was afraid I’d leave the group and he thought if he gave me what I needed I’d stay.”

“Why yesterday? Was that the first time he’d done that?” Aaron asked, jealous and feeling overwhelmed by the idea that Daryl and Rick had kissed. 

“It was the first time. He did it because of us…” Daryl said. “He knew we’d been together. Thought I’d leave him for ya.”

“Are you?” Aaron asked, knowing it wasn’t a fair question. “Going to leave him?”

Daryl chewed at his lip. He didn’t answer at first, opting to take his vest off instead. Aaron watched him, frustrated that he’d asked him such an impossible question, yet very much wanting an answer.

“You don’t have to answer,” Aaron finally said, relenting that his question wasn’t remotely fair. “I shouldn’t have asked you that.”

Daryl stood up and walked over to him. He felt his hands slide onto his hips and calm blue eyes searched out his own. “I ain’t gonna leave anyone,” Daryl said. 

They continued to hold eye contact and Aaron felt relieved, because he could see the honesty in Daryl’s eyes. He laughed. “You’re better at this relationship stuff than you think,” Aaron said.

Daryl hummed an acknowledgement, but it really sounded like he didn’t believe it. 

“No really, you are. You came back tonight, you are willing to talk about what happened and you even reassured me. Which is surprising considering you are a man of few words…”

“Ya want me to use more words?” Daryl asked in a light tone that Aaron had come to decipher was his way of teasing and flirting.

“I want you to just be you,” Aaron said, welcoming a kiss. 

Daryl hummed another acknowledgment against his lips. “That’s good, cause I don’t know how to be anyone else.”


End file.
